


Rainbows from the Sea

by MismatchedPurple, RetroRainbowUnicorn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, MerMay, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Soulmates, Tags may be added, merfolk, written by four hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MismatchedPurple/pseuds/MismatchedPurple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroRainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RetroRainbowUnicorn
Summary: A prince travelling with retainers to another country for a political marriage to ensure peace from a war that has been raging for years.Said prince could never imagine that one of his soulmates would come from the sea.Co-written with @RetroRainbowUnicorn==Alternative Universe where Prompto is a merman. There will be some changes to canon because one: we want Nyx alive and two: maybe no one has to die. Except Ardyn and Drautos Maybe.This story is based on a role play between Mikky (aka MismatchedPurple) and RetroRainbowUnicorn.
Relationships: Crowe Altius/Nyx Ulric/Original Female Character(s), Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 4





	Rainbows from the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Well... another Role-Play based story? Yes.
> 
> That’s because I cannot be creative alone. I have to drag people to be creative with me.
> 
> Bear with us because we kind of know where we want to get. 
> 
> Hope you have fun!

Gladiolus sighed for the tenth time. How come they had to have a glaive... a woman to escort them?! He and Ignis could do Noctis' security very well thank you. There was no need to add an extra member to that party. Why had his father (and Cor to just add salt to the wound) had to demand a fourth member? Yeah, yeah, he actually got the whole four member party kind of stuff just like the king had done, but seriously? Ten minutes before they left? He looked at the snoozing prince beside him and roughly nudged him "You're not sleeping again, are you charmless?” 

A tall tattooed woman with black hair and clear blue eyes exhaled a puff of air once again. Why Cor **_had_ ** to sign her up to go with the prince and his retainers? Couldn’t she have stayed behind with her squad? The worst thing was that it was a fucking covert operation. Victoria couldn't tell her beloved squad or her significant others that she was with the prince. Cor said some channels were being watched, and he wanted to get the mole. She fiddled with her phone again. Should she even keep texting them? Well if she couldn’t, then Cor would have already chewed her out. 

Noctis' head was resting against the side of the car, arms crossed over his chest. He had dozed off, as soon as they left Insomnia. Gladiolus was much more upset about all this than him. He just wanted to be left in peace. He was the one with no choice but to do as he was told. Not that it was difficult... he just had to be there. "Nnngh?" He cracked open an eye.

"Gladiolus, are you having breathing problems?" Ignis glanced into the rearview and returned his eyes to the road. "You've been huffing quite a bit since we got in the car.” He had been surprised with the new addition, but he trusted the marshal’s judgement. And if the presence of the female glaive would give Noctis an extra layer of protection, then it would definitely be a good asset.

"Nope, just trying to keep charmless awake" Gladiolus grunted. "Is the car supposed to make that noise?" He asked as he heard the weird noise for the third time since they left.

Victoria frowned as the shield grunted. "This is ‘the Regalia’, isn't it? So I think it..." A loud pop sounded from the front of the car, followed by white smoke coming off from under the hood.

Noctis startled as he heard the pop, sitting stock still in his seat. "What happened?" The Prince blurted, raising his brows.

"No, everything should be..." The pop made him grip the wheel to maintain control of the vehicle as he eased it to a stop. "Astrals..."

"Car's busted." Gladiolus groaned. "Hey, Glaive, dontcha know any useful stuff?"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "There's an outpost a couple of miles ahead. Hammerhead." She said as she got up and left the car instinctively looking at her surroundings, while typing a message to Cindy.

* * *

_Arya: Hey Cindy... How're u doing?_

_Arya: Listen... The car I'm in on a mission from the citadel has just broken down_

_Cindy: OMGYOUREALIVE_

_Cindy:Wait aminute. You dont drive a car_

_Arya: oh shit. yeah, I am_

_Arya: Long story honey_

_Cindy: I... I thought you were dead. That some hunter was gonna bring us your dogtags._

_Cindy: : (_

_Arya: Alive and kicking_

_Arya: You should know I'm a tough cookie as you say_

_Cindy:Yes... but you just vanished. Didn't call. Didn't write. For all purposes..._

_Arya: sorry... Long story, please don't be mad_

_Cindy: Ya know I cant be mad atcha sugarcube. Even if I wanted ta be._

_Arya: So you think you can have the toll car get us? We're roughly five to eight miles from Hammerhead, coming from Insomnia_

_Cindy: On the way_

_Arya: Thank you!_

_Cindy: Yabetcha_

_Arya: How long till you get to us?_

_Arya: {location}_

_Cindy: Automated message: This driver is on the road and can not reply at this time._

* * *

"Hammerhead... that is supposed to be the first outpost after Insomnia’s checkpoint..." Ignis quietly mused to himself, tapping his finger on the wheel. Of course he had researched the path they would take, but it’s been such a last minute decision sprung on them that it hadn’t been as good as he would have liked. 

Noctis flattened and groaned. "I thought they checked the car..."

"It seems they didn't, charmless..." Gladiolus watched as the glaive left the car and frowned. These glaives were all like that... ugh... already leaving the car to do whatever?!!

"You have their contact, Ignis? How far are we, We may start pushing the car there..." the shield gruffed, not really in a good mood.

Victoria walked back and forth outside of the car while messaging Cindy. Well... She would have some stuff to explain... Ah... shit... how she preferred to be home... even guarding that stupid gate. She fiddled with the cord in her hair thinking.

"I do not...." Ignis sighed softly and squinted, seeing a vehicle in the distance.

Noctis crossed his arms, eyes following the glaive’s movement for something to do. He yawned and wished he could go back to sleeping.

“Come on we gotta do something!!! Let’s push this car ahead.” Gladiolus said getting off. “Come on, charmless. Get ready to start pushing. Good training.” He hastily nudged Noctis and looked at the female Glaive. “And you there, don’t you think you’re getting off just cause you’re a girl. Come on, get here to push."

“No.” Victoria said with a smirk. “There’s no need to push, Lord Amicitia. Not when there's a toll truck coming to get us.” She bowed ironically and said: “you’re welcome.”

"I think I see it." Ignis responded as he put the vehicle into neutral and put the hazard lights on in case there happened to be other vehicles on the road.

"So does that mean I get to stay in the car?" Noctis responded.

Gladiolus grunted and took a deep breath. It wouldn't do good to antagonise the glaive right in the beginning. "Come on. You can't be inside the car when it's being totalled." He told Noctis. And pulled his phone, his fingers hovering on the screen for a while before typing something and pressing send.

Victoria sighed softly. Had they left the city without any emergency contacts? Sheltered pompous nobles. "Cindy is most probably behind the wheel, Lord Scientia. I should tell you that she probably only knows my covert name, Arya."

Ignis checked his phone when it vibrated and rolled his eyes before responding to the text. "Understood. Thank you for the information."

Noctis groaned and huffed, wishing he could sleep.

Victoria stretched and kept a close look around the area, if her memory served her well, they ended up stopping near a nest of cactuars. She hoped those pests wouldn't show their faces. She smiled when Cindy parked the truck, walking to her. "Thanks, Cindy. OOf" She chuckled as the mechanic almost tackled her into a hug.

Gladiolus was so pissed that he didn't even see the toll truck parking. He texted Ignis just to try not being too angry.

* * *

_Gladiolus: Ignis. This infuriating glaive is asking for it. Why do'we have to put up with her anyways?_

_IgnisScientia: Because Marshal Leonis put her on our team_

_Gladiolus: a pain, that's what it is._

_Gladiolus: And what's that with covert name_

_Gladiolus: do you even know her name?_

_IgnisScientia: She may have been on an extended mission beyond the wall, Glaive Victoria._

_Gladiolus: I wish dad had said more about this. He sprung on this news like when we were getting to the car and said that Cor suggested her._

_IgnisScientia: He may have only gotten the information around the time we did._

_Gladiolus: bollocks._

_Gladiolus: mechanic is cute... and seems to know the glaive. a little too much._

_IgnisScientia: She said she was covert out here_

_Gladiolus: bet 20 crowns that they have already dated or fucked._

_IgnisScientia: You know I don't bet on things like that._

_Gladiolus: come on, just for fun_

_IgnisScientia: *eyeroll*_

* * *

"It's so good to see you sugarcube. I was so worried." She hugged the girl tight as if she would vanish again if she let go.

Ignis got out and stretched. "Pleasure to meet you miss." He said.

"Sorry Cindy. Got caught up on things. Let's get the car up to the shop and when you're done doing your magic on the car there, I'll take you out for a drink, whatcha think?" Victoria said with a tender smile. "Want help with the fastenings and such?" 

Gladiolus poked Noctis. "Come on princess. You gotta leave the car now. The truck has just arrived." He sighed once again and patted the prince's back. "Come on."

"I'd love that." Cindy grinned and squeezed Victoria's hands.

Noctis groaned and slowly climbed out of the car.

Victoria smiled at Cindy. "Let's get to work then. What do you need me to do?"

"Anything we could help with?" Gladiolus asked while pushing Noctis closer. "Name's Gladio." He grinned and unconsciously flexed his muscles.

"Nah I got it. Just gotta put the tow hooks in." She said as she walked over to her truck and pulled the hook, tossing it like it weighed nothing toward Victoria. "I'm Cindy." She said, pressing some buttons on the back of the truck to lower the bed.

Noctis gave a tiny wave.

Victoria helped Cindy with the hooks like she'd done that more than once. She worked in silence keeping an eye on where she knew the cactuar nest was. "Cindy... How are the varmints situation around? Cid still shooting things out of his bedroom at night?"

Gladiolus looked at the situation developing in front of him, stupefied. They seemed too... too close... Oh... he had been just bluffing before, but it seemed that there was something there.

Human relations were always easy for Gladiolus to pick up. The small hints, the little touches. He generally had a good grasp. It did wonders when discerning possible threats, or finding information... the shield deducted these two had been involved at some point. Shit. The mechanic was cute and a lesbian. And then he realised that probably the glaive was too. Shit, what a jerk he'd been.

Ignis however was still blind to things like that. He could sense evil intentions but nothing like romance he was dumb as a stump in that aspect. In a way he had always been more analytical. And he admired that Gladiolus was such a people person. More than once the adviser had had proof that if Gladiolus was let loose on an unknown city, the shield would return with more than just useful information. He would come back with the ins and outs of the whole city and how it could best be arranged to them. 

"Mhm. He's made me keep a gun in my room too. It's been about the same though. Maybe a little less in the day." Cindy said as she crouched to check the hooks and hummed in satisfaction before popping up. "Looks good. Let's get this baby up. Oh that reminds me" She patted the regalia hood and walked up the bed, pulling a bike off the bed. She ran back up to activate it and pull the Regalia up.

"Still calling cars as babies, I see." Victoria chuckled and kept eyeing the nest. It looked like that one was still active. _Shit_. "Oh.. Thank you... You always are a couple of steps ahead." She nudged Cindy. It was cute, because of their height difference.

Gladiolus frowned as he realised the glaive was eyeing a spot on the sidelines. He nudged Ignis, silently indicating the spot she had been eyeing. He pulled Noctis closer to him.

Cindy chuckled and nodded. "Ya said ya weren't alone. So I assumed ya might need this, considering that my cab can only hold two people." She giggled as the other nudged her.

Ignis frowned and looked to the spot, tensing slowly and getting ready to protect the Prince if needed. It crossed his mind why the glaive hadn’t warned them, but he let go. Maybe it wasn’t such a big of a threat? Well, better safe than sorry.

Noctis stumbled slightly when Gladiolus pulled him close, looked around and shrugged. All he wanted was sleep again.

"Good thinking." Victoria said with a smile. She turned to Noctis. "Your highness, just as Cindy said, the cabin only takes two more besides the driver. So, someone should come with me on the bike." She said, keeping her attention on the cactuar nest. 

Gladiolus looked at Ignis. Theoretically the shield should be beside the prince at all times, but he'd go with the glaive if Ignis said it would be better. That bike surely didn't look like a bad one to drive.

Noctis blinked slowly and nodded. "Ohkay.... Uhm..." He tilted his head slowly and nibbled on his lip.

Ignis didn't move from his gaze on the nest. "I guess I will go." He knew that it would probably be safer for Gladiolus to be with Noctis.

Victoria nodded and pulled a helmet from the armiger, handing it to Ignis. "I've got only this, so you take it." She could easily warp if needed, but she didn't know much about the adviser.

"Come on, charmless, onto the truck cabin with you then" Gladiolus said, watching around to the side he'd seen the glaive observing.

Ignis nodded slightly. "Thank you, Miss. V- Arya." He took it and bowed slightly before putting the helmet on.

Noctis nodded slightly and followed Gladio silently.

Gladiolus climbed on the truck. He didn't like dividing them but... "Thank you again Miss Cindy." he nudged Noctis so the prince would thank the woman as well.

Noctis startled and looked over. "Ah, yeah... thanks..."

Cindy nodded slightly. "No problem. Anything for Ary."

* * *

  
"See you there then Cindy. Take care." Victoria waved to the blond said and climbed on the bike, revving it up. "Have you ever ridden a bike, Lord Scientia?"

"No, never." Ignis replied, speaking louder over the roar of the bike. 

"Hold onto me and follow my movements." Victoria said and pulled some earpiece from her pocket, adjusting it on her right ear . "You don't need to yell, the helmet has a mic and sound for communication." She said as she inspected the helmet positioning with a look. "Need help strapping it?"

Ignis nodded slightly and flushed. "Apologies... ah. Yes." He struggled with the straps.

Victoria got off the bike and helped him with gentle but agile fingers. "Don't worry, Lord Scientia, I'm sure you were not familiar with this type of equipment." She went on the bike again. "Climb up, wrap your arms around my waist and move with me, bending to the same side, whenever necessary."

Ignis nodded slightly. "Quite unfamiliar... How long have you... rode?" He asked slowly as he climbed onto the bike and held to her.

"Hum... Ever since I was inducted to the glaives around 9 years ago. Learned from one of my comrades, fell in love with the bike." Victoria smiled. "I kind of have a knack for speed, but be calm, I won't speed." She winked and reeved the bike following the truck just as an escort drive would.

Ignis nodded and held onto the younger girl. "Nine years ago... so, you were inducted early..? You just look, rather young for 27."

"Well... Not actually. There were some irregularities in my induction. I'm 23." Victoria said as she swerved around the truck protectively. She didn't know why she told the truth. Something in the adviser made her trust him.

"Ah, understood." Ignis followed the girl in movement. His eyes focused on Noctis and the vehicle. "Forgive me for my questioning... What brought you beyond the wall?" He has surmised she had been outside the walls for her reactions and contacts, as well as her 'hunter alias'.

"A darned botched mission. Stayed almost three years popping all around Lucis. Marshal rescued me and brought me back home." Victoria said with a sincere tone. "The good side is that I made friends all around. The bad side is that both sides thought I was dead. Covert Operations are a pain in the neck... Is it your first time outside the wall?"

"I can't imagine. Feeling like the world thought you were dead even though you know you are alive..." Ignis hummed for a moment and shook his head. "I was born outside of Insomnia."

"Me too. I was born in Lestallum. Got adopted at 7 and bam, ended up in Insomnia" Victoria chuckled. "It's a weird feeling, sincerely. I owe Cindy a good explanation. Marshal rarely put me on outside the citadel missions the first years he got me back home, and most of the missions are in squad, and we tend to keep to ourselves." The glaive added.

"Honestly I don't recall where I was born, though I agree. It makes me feel a small bit like an outsider." He shifted slightly and nodded. "I've noticed, the only other Glaive I have met is Sir Ulric. Since he helped with training Prince Noctis."

Her whole demeanour changed when speaking about Nyx, she absentmindedly touched the blue cord in her hair, reverence and admiration in her tone. "Nyx is the leader of my squad. He has a high respect for his highness and his retainers." She circulated the truck again, making a protective arc around the truck, clear blue eyes attentive looking around, mapping the things she remembered from the area, updating them. "Lucis is a very beautiful country. I was lucky to have had the chance of knowing it. I just wish it had been in better circumstances."

Ignis saw black inked initials behind her ear and nodded slightly. "I remember. He was always very helpful with training my unruly charge." He paused as he listened to her speak. "I can understand that completely."

Victoria chuckled. "His highness amused him sometimes. I don't think I have listened to his highness’ voice yet... Nyx says his highness is just shy. While half of the glaives say he's a stuck up brat. I'm not sure what to believe."

"He is... quite shy... He wasn't always this way, but...." The blond went quiet for a long moment, flashbacks of seeing Noctis laying bandaged in bed were brought to the front of his mind. The Marylith attack... the depression... the medications...

"I tend to side with Nyx, though." Victoria said gently. "Ah, Lord Scientia, don't worry about the price for the toll truck. I still have some credit with Cindy. Not sure about the whole fixing for the car though."

"That's okay. We should have the funds to fix it. Come to think of it I wonder if it works outside the walls." The thought only now just occurring to him.

"Crowns aren't really accepted here. Only Gil." Victoria said gently. "I can raise some by taking a couple of high level hunts. Depending on the time we have, of course." 

"Astrals. I can't ask you to do that...." Ignis felt rather ashamed he hadn't thought of that beforehand.

"Don't worry, Lord Scientia. I'm travelling with you all to serve and help. If my skills are needed to help raise funds, then that's what I'll do." Victoria said, her tone gentle but firm and truthful, loyal.

"Are you sure? I don't wish to ask that much from you, for some reason Marshal Leonis sent you with us and I would hate for something bad to happen to you..." He said softly.

"I know my limits, Lord Scientia. I know I cannot take a behemoth on my own, but I can easily get a herd of Ashenhorn down by myself. And if my memory serves me right, these pests are everywhere and the bounty used to be 5k Gil." Victoria said gently as she swerved gently to dodge a car.

Ignis followed her movement to assist with dodging the vehicle. "At least allow us to join you, it isn't right for you to have to do this all on your own."

"Hunters have ranks. I'm a rank 8 hunter. You guys probably would be rank 1, although I think you may climb fast their ranks if necessary. They're kinda rigid with it." Victoria explained. "But let us see how things will pan off, Lord Scientia. Cid and Cindy are nice people. They always help if they can."

Ignis nodded slightly and sighed. "I understand that. Thank you again Miss. Victoria... it means quite a bit that you agreed to join us."

"I couldn't say no to a request from The Immortal." Victoria grinned as she circulated around the truck to reach the Hammerhead post.

"You would be surprised how hard it was to get someone to come. As you noticed yourself Noctis isn't liked by all." the adviser responded.

"Let's just say the marshal is extremely good at convincing people. And as I said, I'll never say no to a request from The Immortal." Victoria said, amusement and admiration in her tone.

Ignis chuckled softly. "You admire him, because he saved you?" He asked softly.

"What's there not to admire? He's **THE** fucking Immortal, Lord Scientia." Victoria parked the bike and shut the engine off. "How was this for your first bike ride?" She got off and smiled brightly.

Ignis chuckled and slowly climbed off. "It was lovely. I got to have an enlightening conversation with a lovely glaive."

"Thank you Lord Scientia... Please call me Victoria or... Arya until I tell Cindy the truth." She chuckled.

"Then I must insist you call me Ignis." He said softly, chuckling as well.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Leave a comment if possible.


End file.
